You Are The Wind Beneath My Wings
by HiKari Mokuba's Guardian
Summary: Mokuba has always been in Seto's shadow, and has never dared to talk about it. But when he has the courage to ask him, will Seto have the time to listen? Songfic for


You Are The Wind Beneath My Wings  
  
"Seto! I'm going to school!" Mokuba yelled out through out the mansion. There was no answer. Mokuba shrugged and left the mansion without a word. He walked down the sidewalk to the bus stop. "Hey look, isn't that Kaiba's little brother?" Mokuba turned angrily to the bullies walking down the street. "My name is Mokuba! Mo-ku-ba!" Mokuba yelled to their face.  
  
The bullies grinned, "I'll consider calling you your name, if you say what a big jerk your brother is." Mokuba crossed his arms, "I'll..." Mokuba paused for a moment for his answer, "Never say that..." Mokuba said faintly. 'Even though it is kind of true...' Mokuba thought to himself.  
  
"Hey! You picking on Mokuba again?!" Niomi shouted running over to Mokuba. "Why don't you buzz off Friendship girl's little sister." They laughed and walked away. "Did they pick on you again, Mokuba?"  
  
"You might as well just call me Kaiba's little brother, that's the only name people can call me." Niomi put her hand on Mokuba's shoulder, "Come on now, what's that suppose to mean Mokuba?"  
  
"Even though I love Seto... I'm always gonna be in his shadow..."  
  
~  
  
It must have been cold there in my shadow  
  
To never have sunlight on your face  
  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way  
  
You always walked a step behind  
  
~  
  
Just then, the bus came. Niomi and Mokuba walked onto the bus and walked to the back seats. "Come on Mokuba, your not in your brother's shadow."  
  
"Oh yeah? You try being the little brother of the head of Kaiba Corp." Niomi shrugged, "Ok, ok, I get it. But it's ok. Most people still see you as Mokuba." Mokuba looked down. "Sure they do..." Mokuba said faintly.  
  
Niomi placed her hand on his shoulder aghain, "Hey, you ok?" Mokuba looked up, and smiled. It was a fake smile, but Seto had always told him never to show weakness, or pain.  
  
~  
  
So I was the one with all the glory  
  
While you were the one with all the strain  
  
A beautiful face without a name for so long  
  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain  
  
~  
  
Mokuba had walked all the way home. He opened the door and dropped his load onto the ground. Maybe he just needed some time to talk to Seto. Mokuba walked up the stairs and walked into Seto's office.  
  
"Hey Seto?" Mokuba knocked on the door. He opened it to see that Seto was working, as usual. "Hey Seto, am I... in your shadow?" Seto stopped and turned around. "What? Where'd you get that idea?" Mokuba looked down and started twiddling his fingers. "At school..."  
  
"Did those bullies hurt you again?" Mokuba slowly shook his head. "It was..." Suddenly the phone rang. Seto answered it, "Talk to me... ok, I'll be right there." Seto hung up. He turned to Mokuba, "Can we talk about this later? I've got to help those idiots fix the machinery."  
  
Seto slipped on his trenchcoat. "But Seto..." Seto bent down and put his hand on Mokuba's shoulder. "I'll be right back, we'll tyalk about this another time, k?" Mokuba slowly nodded, "Ok..." Seto nodded and walked out the door.  
  
~  
  
It might have appeared to go unnoticed  
  
But I've got it all here in my heart  
  
I want you know the truth, of course I know it  
  
I would be nothing without you  
  
~  
  
"Yes, then reboot the machine."  
  
"Yes sir, sorry sir." The employee went over to the computer and began to reboot it. Seto sat at his desk, knowing that his employees were hopeless. Seto then opened up his locket and look at it. His little brother, looking right at him. How he wished to be with him right now.  
  
But no, he had to be here, helping these idiot TRY and do their job. Mokuba... he was such a good hearted kid. With such a spunky and inspiring personality. 'If only I was more like you Mokuba, then I could achieve some things that could not be achieved by a person like me...'  
  
~  
  
Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
  
You'er everything I wish I could be  
  
I can fly higher than an eagle  
  
~  
  
Seto drove home, he found Mokuba there, sleeping on the couch. What had Seto said to him, time and time again? But what could Seto say, that was Mokuba. The good hearted brother that Seto could never be.  
  
Seto took the boy in his arms and walked upstairs. He placed him in his bed and took the covers over him.  
  
~  
  
Did you ever know that you'er my hero?  
  
You'er everything, everything I wish I could be  
  
Oh, I-I could fly higher than an eagle  
  
For you are the wind beneath my wings  
  
You are the wind beneath my wings  
  
~  
  
Seto kissed the little boy on the forehead. What could Seto do without Mokuba? Seto didn't even like to think about it it was so horrible. Seto, all alone in the world? Seto, all by himself? Seto, without Mokuba?  
  
It was so horrible, it scared him. He gazed upon the little boy, sleeping soundly. Thank God Seto had Mokuba, thank God.  
  
~  
  
Oh, wind beneath my wings  
  
You-you-you-you are the wind beneath my wings  
  
Fly-fly-fly high against the sky  
  
So high I almost touch the sky  
  
Thank you, thank you  
  
Thank God for you,  
  
~  
  
"I love you Mokuba"  
  
~  
  
The wind beneath my wings ************************************************************************ Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now how cute was that? That was "Wind Beneath My Wings" by Bette Midler. Wasn't that the cutest?! Oh, please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
